comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber
Retired Marvel OC Amber is a telekinetic mutant who has lived alone on the streets for entirely too long, but somehow she has not been ground down by it all. Background * Amber's parents, two respected Doctors, meet, fall in love and get married. They are also themselves mutants - her father a telekinetic, her mother has the ability to teleport things she touches, but not herself. * Some months later, Amber's mother becomes pregnant, giving birth to Amber, a beautiful, but frail girl. Her parents dote on her, especially as Amber's frailness is particularly debilitating and the girl has trouble even moving around. * When Amber is 11 years old, her mutant powers start to manifest themselves unusually early. Her parents help her to learn to use her powers by making sure that Amber develops her mind and telekinesis as much as possible, considering her physical frailty. It helps to offset her physical frailty of her birth. * When amber is twelve years old, whist out with her parents (something which, for most of her life, would have been impossible since she was homebound), they are accosted by a Friends of Humanity Rally when a FoH member sees the young Amber use her powers in public for some minor, reflexive incident. Amber's mother teleports Amber away to relative safety, but is unable to escape herself. Both of Amber's parents are killed. * Living on her own in the slums of Hells Kitchen, Amber survives, learning to beg, borrow and steal, as well as doing what she can to protect herself. She witnesses the horrors of what drugs can do to a person, and resolves to try and stamp them out as best she can. * Amber is approached several times by various gangs, refusing to join them. When they try to force her, she retaliates, showing her telekinetic strength in self defense. Unfortunately a gang member is killed, however the rest of the gang realise that it was accidental. She has by now attracted the attention of local law enforcement, however for some reason when she is released she is not helped to find a home in any way. * Present Day: Amber still lives on the streets, doing what she can to survive. Personality Survivor - Amber has had to live on her own for ten years, in the slums of Hell's kitchen. As such, she is determined to survive, whatever it takes. If she thinks she is in danger, she will decide quickly how best to deal with it, whether to run or fight. She's not averse to putting a persone through a brick wall, but she's also not stupid enough to pick a fight she cannot win. Intelligent - While Amber has not been to a formal school since the murder of her parents, she is still naturally intelligent, and adaptable. She is able to assess complicated situations rapidly, and to decide on the best course of action given the information she has available. Crime - Amber is a realist, she knows full well that some crime in her situation is unavoidable. However, there are certain criminal acts she wants no part of, and if she discovers she will act against the criminals responsible. These include Murder, Rape, and Drug dealing in particular. Bigotry - If there is one thing that Amber cannot stand, it is bigotry. Sexism and racism get her angry. It was extreme racism that cost her her family, and led to her difficult life on the streets. If she encounters a blatant act of bigotry Amber will not hesitate to attack the ones responsible with everything she has, short of killing them. Cops - Amber does not trust the police at all. Whilst she knows not all police officers are rotten, so far as she knows nothing was done about the murder of her parents, and also when she was arrested no attempt was made to help her to improve her situation. Logs *2014-05-27 - Amber meets Batwoman - On a simple scouting mission to find out more about Daredevil, Batwoman comes across Amber. *2014-05-28 - Earth, Wind and Fire - A fallen hero is trailed by elemental assassins. Who will save her? *2014-05-29 - Aftermath to Earth and Fire - The heroes meet Leslie Thompkins, MD, having brought Amber in having fallen from heatstroke. Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired